Deux pour le prix d'un
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: Yamamoto réussit à convaincre Gokudera à aodopter un enfant, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. 8059, yaoi, rating M
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Deux pour le prix d'un

**Pairing:** Yamamoto X Gokudera, 8059

**Rating:** M, biensure

**Résumé:** Yamamoto réussit à convaincre Gokudera d'adopter un enfant, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, mais c'est ma fic alors j'en fais ce que je veux !^^

Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour deux choses, alors déjà mon rythme de publication sera très irrégulier à cause des cours etc... mais je vais profiter de la semaine de vacance qui me reste pour bien avancer la fic au brouillon, ensuite les personnages seront peut être un peu OOC, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter ça.

Et bien re-bonjour à tous et à toutes, ici commence ma 2° fic, alors je suis un peu toute excitée ! ça faisait un -bon- moment que l'idée germait dans ma tête, et j'ai -enfin- commencer à la mettre sur papier !

**Bonne lecture (^3^)**

**Deux pour le prix d'un**

_Prologue_

Si on monte au 5° étage d'un immeuble du centre ville et, que l'on colle son oreille à la porte de l'appartement 25, on peut capter des bribes de phrases provenant d'une conversation plutôt mouvementée.

Si on entre dans cet appartement et, que l'on se dirige vers le salon, on y verra deux hommes : l'un grand, brun, bronzé, musclé, l'autre aux cheveux argentés, peau blanche, androgyne, se disputer.

On les reconnaît facilement, Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient debout l'un en face de l'autre. Amants depuis 10 ans, habitant ensemble depuis 7 ans, leur relation était toujours aussi fusionelle qu'au début et les disputes étaient plutôt un sujet épineux semblait les agité.

- Non, non, non et non !

- Hayato, s'il te plait, réfléchis y un peu. Ne te braques pas comme ça.

- Non je ne suis pas fais pour ça ! Sérieusement, tu m'y vois ?

- Pour tout te dire, oui je t'y vois bien, je nous y vois très bien même. Et ne me dis pas qu'on a pas de place, il y a deux pièces qu'on utilise pas ! Pense aux avantages !

- Et toi penses aux inconvénients, à toutes les responsabilités qui vont nous tomber dessus.

- J'y ai déjà pensé, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre avant de t'en parler.

- Bon … laisses moi la semaine pour y réfléchir, soupira Gokudera.

- Merci Hayato ! dit Yamamoto en enlaçant son amant.

Mais de quoi parlent-ils ?

Reviews !


	2. Première visite

**Titre:** Deux pour le prix d'un

**Pairing:** Yamamoto X Gokudera, 8059

**Rating:** M, biensure

**Résumé:** Yamamoto réussit à convaincre Gokudera d'adopter un enfant, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, mais c'est ma fic alors j'en fais ce que je veux !^^

Voili voilou le chapitre suivant écrit et posté le jour même !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Une semaine plus tard-le soir<p>

Yamamoto était en train de cuisiner lorsqu'il entendit son amant rentre. Ce dernier l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Takeshi, j'ai bien réfléchi … c'est d'accord.

- T'es vraiment sûre que tu veux le faire, dit Yamamoto abasourdit. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

- Je sais, répondit l'argenté en allumant une cigarette.

Le brun retira la cigarette de la bouche de Gokudera et l'éteignit dans un cendrier qui traînait sur le plan de travail. Il assit l'argenté sur celui-ci, lui retira son T-shirt, enfouit sa tête dans son cou et fit descendre sa langue le long de celui-ci, mordilla sa clavicule et s'arrêta sur ses mamelons qu'il entreprit de lécher. Gokudera gémissait et caressait le dos de son amant. Leurs caresses furent interrompues par de l'eau bouillante débordant de la casserole –je rappelle que Yamamoto faisait la cuisine-. Le brun abandonna à regret le corps de son amant, pour éteindre le feu.

- Bon bah je crois que c'est prêt, haha.

- Ils mangèrent en silence, qui fut rompu par Yamamoto.

- On les contactera demain ?

- Ok !

- Je suis heureux de faire ça avec toi tu sais !

- Je sais, je pense être prêt à sauter le pas avec toi.

Après le dîner, ils partirent se coucher. Gokudera s'endormit le premier, blottit contre le torse de Yamamoto. Celui-ci attendrit par la vision de son amant endormit contre lui, passa ses bras autour du corps albâtre de l'argenté, le serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Il s'endormit à son tour après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le front du fumeur.

Le lendemain matin, à une heure de voiture de chez eux

Le couple descendit de la voiture garée devant une grande bâtisse qui avait l'air plutôt récente. Yamamoto prit la main de Gokudera dans la sienne.

- Tu sais, il est encore temps de reculer.

- Non non c'est bon, je t'ai déjà dit que je suis prêt, répondit l'argenté.

Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux avant de toquer à la porte de l'établissement. Une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année leur ouvrit.

- Bonjour, je suis Hayame Kiriya, enchantée !

- Takeshi Yamamoto, enchanté.

- De même, Hayato Gokudera.

- Oh vous êtes le couple qui m'a contactée il y a quelques heures ?

- En effet, répondit Yamamoto.

- Je vous en prit, entrez.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis dans un grand bureau face à madame Kiriya.

- Bon tout d'abord j'aurais besoin d'en savoir plus sur vous.

- Vous voulez savoir quoi ? demanda Gokudera.

- Disons un peu tout, votre age, situation familiale, si tout se passe bien dans votre couple, votre environnement de vie, l'emploi que vous exercez.

Yamamoto répondit le premier.

- J'ai 25 ans, avec Hayato nous sommes en couple depuis 10 ans et nous vivons ensemble depuis 7 ans, nous habitons dans un grand appartement dans le centre ville et pour ma part je suis expert comptable.

- J'ai 25 ans aussi et je suis barman au Hilton ainsi que pianiste à mes heures, et parfois je donne des cours de piano au conservatoire.

- Bien, je vois que votre situation a l'air stable, autant professionnellement que dans votre couple. Maintenant parlons de l'adoption en elle-même. Avez-vous des critères en particulier ?

- Et bien… commença le fumeur, fille ou garçon on s'en fout et nous préférons que l'enfant soit plutôt en bas age.

- C'est-à-dire ? Parce que « en bas age », c'est plutôt vaste.

- Ce qu'il veut dire c'est que nous désirons que l'enfant ait entre 6 mois et 1 an.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, la femme prenait en note tout ce qu'ils disaient.

- Bien, alors je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous. Je vous contacterai lorsque j'aurai trouvé.

- Merci beaucoup.

- 'rvoir.

Le couple sorti du bâtiment main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur voiture. Yamamoto prit son amant dans les bras et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

- Je suis heureux de faire ça avec toi Hayato !

- Je t'aime, lui répondit Gokudera en se blottissant contre le torse de son homme.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Ils décidèrent de passer leur après midi à se balader en ville en amoureux. Cela ne leur arrivait pas souvent, mais les rares fois où ils le faisaient, ils passaient d'excellents moments ensembles. Les passants qui les croisaient sentaient l'aura de bonheur qui entourait les deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement. Lorsqu'ils croisaient un magasin d'affaires pour bébés, leurs regards se croisaient. Oui, ils étaient heureux, et ils allaient partager leur bonheur.

* * *

><p>Bon à partir de maintenant mon rythme de publication va devenir très irrégulier mais je vais faire de mon mieux, surtout que je n'arrive à trouver l'inspiration que quand je suis dans les transports en commun - je crois que je vais prendre le bus encore plus souvent ^^'- bref... j'espère que ça vous a plus, à très vite !<p>

reviews


	3. Dernière fois à deux

**Titre:** Deux pour le prix d'un

**Pairing:** Yamamoto X Gokudera, 8059

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** Yamamoto réussit à convaincre Gokudera d'adopter un enfant, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, mais c'est ma fic alors j'en fais ce que je veux !

Désolée pour le retar au départ je pensait poster ce chapitre quelques semaines plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, surtout que j'ai du apporter quelques modofications à ce chapitre.

Sur ce bonne lecture ^3^

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils invitèrent leur ami Tsuna, c'était d'ailleurs entièrement grâce à lui qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Les trois amis s'étaient vautrés sur les canapés du salon, entre eux, sur la table basse, trônaient des paquets de chips éventrés, des canettes de bière vides et pleines ainsi que le paquet de cigarette de l'argenté.<p>

- Au téléphone vous aviez dit avoir quelque chose d'important à m'annoncer, c'est quoi ? demanda Tsuna entre deux gorgées de bière.

- Avale c'que t'as dans la bouche sinon tu vas t'étouffer ou tout recracher, lui dit le fumeur.

- Fait !

- Avec Hayato, nous avons décidé d'adopter un enfant.

Tsuna regarda ses amis avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Wow… Heureusement que tu m'as dit d'avaler.

- …

- Yamamoto, t'as réussit à convaincre Gokudera ? Enfin je dis ça parce que je me doute que ça ne venait pas de lui.

- Oui il a réussit à me convaincre, et oui je veux adopter un enfant avec lui. Ça t'étonne hein ?

Les trois amis continuèrent à discuter tranquillement. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ce fut au couple d'être surpris lorsque Tsuna leur annonça être en couple avec Hibari, l'ancien chef du comité de discipline de leur ancien lycée. Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de dire que dans le cas d'Hibari ça n'est pas un balai qu'il a dans le cul, mais carrément le tronc d'arbre. Aux alentours de 2h du matin, Tsuna rentra chez lui. Les deux amoureux partirent se coucher et s'endormirent comme tous les soirs dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

*O*O*O*O*

En fin se semaine ils reçurent un appel de Madame Kiriya.

- Je viens de trouver un enfant que correspond parfaitement à vos critères. C'est un petit garçon de six mois et…

- Il s'appelle comment ? la coupa Gokudera.

- J'allais dire qu'il s'appelle Neji. Quand souhaitez-vous le voir ?

Yamamoto arracha le téléphone des mains de son amant et mit le haut parleur.

- Demain ?

- D'accord, je vous dis à demain alors.

Ils raccrochèrent, le brun prit Gokudera dans ses bras, le serra bien fort contre lui et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

*O*O*O*O*

Le lendemain matin, ils se tenaient main dans la main devant l'orphelinat. Yamamoto sentait la main de son compagnon se crisper dans la sienne.

- Takeshi, je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

- Moi aussi Hayato, moi aussi.

Madame Kiriya les ayant vu arriver, ouvrit la porte et leur intima de la suivre jusque dans une pièce de taille moyenne, au milieu de laquelle se trouvaient cinq berceaux, un seul était occupé. La femme se dirigea vers celui-ci et en sortit un petit garçon vêtu d'un pyjama orange. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient émerveillés devant le petit bout de chou, surtout Yamamoto qui le prit en premier dans ses bras, puis il le passa à Gokudera, qui d'abord refusa de le porter de peur de lui faire mal. Finalement, il accepta de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ça lui faisait bizarre d'avoir un bébé dans les bras, il était mal à l'aise et émut à la fois. Tout d'un coup, il eut envi de le protéger coûte que coûte.

Ils laissèrent Neji, et partirent dans le bureau de Madame Kiriya. Après discutions, ils se mirent d'accord que l'enfant viendrait chez eux dans un mois. Sur le chemin du retour, ils s'arrêtèrent dans des magasins de peinture, meubles, vêtements, et objets pou bébés. Ils voulaient que la chambre de l'enfant soit dans les tons orange et jaune.

*O*O*O*O*

Le mois passa très vite, trop vite même, mais tout était prêt depuis longtemps. Yamamoto proposa au fumeur de passer leur dernière journée tous les deux en amoureux. Ils allèrent au cinéma et au restaurant. Ils rentrèrent après un dîner aux chandelles, en s'embrassant. e fut un miracle qu'ils atteignent la chambre.

Gokudera succombait sous les caresses que lui proférait son amant. Il sentait les mains expertes du brun parcourir son corps. L'argenté s'accapara la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Leurs langues menèrent un ballet endiablé, s'entortillant, se cherchant, se dominant, se soumettant.

Yamamoto les débarrassa des couches de vêtements superflus. Gokudera embrassa le torse du brun, descendant lentement vers sa virilité gorgée de plaisir, en passant par ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés.

Le fumeur commença pas enserrer avec sa mais le sexe du brun et y appliqua un mouvement de va et vient, puis il se mit à le lécher, avant de le prendre en bouche. Après quelques minutes, Yamamoto jouit dans la bouche de son amant, ce dernier avala le tout sans broncher avant de remonter vers ses lèvres.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent était passionné, doux, langoureux. Encore un fois leurs langues se taquinèrent, jouèrent l'une avec l'autre.

Yamamoto après l'avoir lubrifié, enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité de Gokudera. Lorsque le fumeur se cambra sous le plaisir, il enfonça un deuxième, puis un troisième, caressant la prostate de son amant qui maintenant poussait de longs gémissements de plaisir.

Le brun remplaça rapidement ses doigts par son sexe gonflé de plaisir. Il attendit que l'argenté se soit habitué à sa présence. Une fois que se fut fait, il imprima en son amant de longs mouvements de va et vient. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils jouirent en même temps.

Cette nuit là, ils firent plusieurs fois l'amour, tout en douceur, passionnément. Chacun ne se préoccupait que du plaisir de l'autre.

*O*O*O*O*

Ils furent réveillés aux alentours de 9h par une sonnerie de téléphone. Yamamoto, le plus proche du combiné répondit. La voix de madame Kiriya se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil :

- Je crois que nous avons un problème.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère poster la suite bien assez vite !<p>

Reviews


	4. Quand y en a pour un, y en a pour deux

**Titre:** Deux pour le prix d'un

**Pairing:** Yamamoto X Gokudera, 8059

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** Yamamoto réussit à convaincre Gokudera d'adopter un enfant, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano à part les jumeaux qui eux m'appartiennent.

Hey les gens ! Je poste enfin l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je sais que vous allez le trouver un peu (voir beaucoup tout dépend du point de vue) court, et je m'en excuse. A l'origine il était plus long mais ça ne servait à rien, je "parlais" pour ne rien "dire" (dans ce cas on dira plutôt "écrivais pour ne rien écrire" mais ça sonne mal) alors j'ai raccoursit.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Quel genre de problème ? demande Yamamoto.<p>

- C'est un « détail » que j'avais complètement oublié. En fait Neji a une sœur jumelle nommée Kaya. Le problème est que si l'un est adopté, l'autre doit l'être aussi. Alors je vous ai appelé pour savoir si vous étiez prêts à adopter la petite Kaya ?

Les deux hommes s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils étaient face à une décision importante.

- Vous savez, si refus il y a, je peux trouver un autre enfant.

- Non non pas la peine, nous serions heureux d'accueillir en plus la petite Kaya, déclara Yamamoto.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Je m'occuperai de tous les papiers. Quand souhaitez-vous passer chercher les enfants ?

- Dans trois ou quatre jours si possible.

- Très bien. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, il avait posé sa main sur la bouche de l'argenté afin de l'empêcher de parler. Lorsqu'il put enfin donner son avis, son amant avait raccroché. Vexé, le fumeur partit s'exiler sur le balcon avec une cigarette. Il fut vite rejoint par le brun.

- Je sais que tu es vexé, mais, je me suis remémoré ton visage lorsque tu avais Neji dans les bras, et…comment dire. Je ne voulais pas passer à côté de ça. Hayato, je veux vraiment vivre une vie de famille avec toi, et…

- C'est bon, arrête. Je suis vexé parce que tu ne m'as pas vraiment demandé mon avis. De toute façon j'allais accepter. Le fait d'avoir le gosse dans les bras…ça m'a fait bizarre. 'tain, je deviens guimauve avec le temps !

- Haha ! Mais ce côté guimauve te vas bien.

Ayant pris une semaine de congé chacun, ils passèrent trois jours à courir à droite à gauche pour préparer la chambre de Kaya. Cette fois-ci ils choisirent de la faire dans les tons violets. Bien sûr ils n'oublièrent pas de l'inscrire à la crèche. Grâce à l'aide de tous leurs amis, ils purent finir la chambre à temps.

Le jour J, leur nervosité était à son apogée. Ils allaient enfin devenir papas. Gokudera le plus stressé des deux enchainait les cigarettes.

Ils entrèrent dans l'orphelinat, une employée les guida jusqu'au bureau de Mme Kiriya. Elle les y attendait. Devant elle, sur le bureau différents papiers n'attendaient qu'à être signés. Cela se fit rapidement. Ensuite, ils allèrent chercher les jumeaux.

Mme Kiriya leur tendit à chacun un bébé : Gokudera avait Kaya dans les bras et Yamamoto Neji. Les deux enfants se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Les deux hommes, après avoir remercié la directrice pour tous ce qu'elle avait faits pour eux, installèrent les petits dans leurs sièges auto.

Le trajet se fit en silence, le brun conduisait tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil sur les jumeaux endormis. A côté de lui son amant avait lui aussi sombré dans les limbes du sommeil.

Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement chacun un enfant dans les bras. Ils étaient enfin une vraie famille.

* * *

><p>A la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre, j'ai déjà écris le début, mais je bloque un peu =S j'espère que d'ici la semaine prochaine je l'aurai fini.<p>

Ce chapitre vous a plû _?_

_ Reviews _


	5. Epilogue

**Titre :** Deux pour le prix d'un

**Pairing :** 80X59

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont ceux d'Akira Amano sauf les jumeaux

Et bah voila comme promis j'ai posté le dernier cahpitre de la fic, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas réussit à le faire long !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>17 ans plus tard<em>

- Kaya, Neji ! A table !

- Mais papa, on t'avait dit qu'on sortait ce soir.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est à moi que vous l'avez dit et non à Takeshi ?

- Ah ! Peut-être, répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

- Aller, filez. Ne rentrez pas trop tard.

- Bonne soirée !

Seul dans la cuisine l'argenté soupira. Cela faisait dix-sept ans que Yamamoto et lui avaient adopté les jumeaux. Lui qui pensait ne jamais avoir d'enfants et ne pas en vouloir, quelle ironie. Il était heureux de cette vie de famille, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu durant son enfance.

Gokudera ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine et alluma une cigarette. Il avait gardé les « bonnes » habitudes, toujours avec un briquet et un paquet de cigarette sur lui. Il sourit en pensant que ses enfants lui faisaient la guerre contre le tabagisme.

Pensif, il regardait la ville au loin. Le fumeur était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son amant rentrer. Deux bras entourant sa taille le firent sortir de sa torpeur. Yamamoto enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'argenté, respirant ainsi son odeur si particulière, indéfinissable.

- Les ados sont sortis, on est que tous les deux, commença Gokudera.

- ça faisait longtemps !

- Oh oui ! Assied toi j'ai faim.

Le brun s'exécuta en silence. Lorsqu'une assiette fut posée devant lui, il tira son amant pour le faire assoir sur ses genoux. Le fumeur protesta pour la forme, mais se laissa faire. Yamamoto nourrissait l'argenté entre deux baisers. Avec la présence des jumeaux ils ne pouvaient plus faire l'amour n'importe où et n'importe quand. Après le diner chacun avait bien allumé l'autre, ils finir leur soirée sur le canapé, profitant allègrement du corps offert de l'autre.

Comme chaque soir, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

E lendemain matin, les jumeaux eurent envi d'embêter un peu leurs pères. Ils firent une mission commando pour atteindre la chambre sans un bruit, prirent d'assaut le lit ce qui réveilla ses occupants. Ils se calèrent entre les deux hommes, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

- Réminiscences de l'enfance ? demanda l'argenté.

- Non on avait envie de venir passer la matinée avec vous, répondirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils avaient toujours été synchro. Kaya et Neji étaient la paire, ils pensaient la même chose au même moment.

Tous deux bruns aux yeux bleus, grand (Neji plus que sa sœur), beaux à voir. Ils faisaient la fierté de leurs parents. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, difficile de les différencier. Yamamoto et Gokudera en ont vu de toutes les couleurs avec eux.

En prenant ses enfants et son amant dans les bras le fumeur esquissa un sourire. Oh oui, c'est si agréable de vivre au sein d'une famille aimante comme la sienne. Un mari, des enfants, voilà la vie qu'il recherchait.

* * *

><p>Enfin j'ai fini cette fic, je vous avoue que je prenais de moins en moins de plaisir à l'écrire. Quand j'en ai eus l'idée je la trouvais bien mais le manque d'inspiration c'est rapidement fait sentir. Alors bah je suis bien contente d'avoir fini de l'écrire, parce que cette fic, comme j'ai eus du mal à l'écrire et bah je ne l'aime pas énormement, ce qui compte c'est vous, vous l'aimiez, moi on s'en fout !<p>

_Reviews_


End file.
